


Еда

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Humor, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Иногда еда наглеет и начинает охотиться на тебя. А потом вдруг появляется Снейп…
Kudos: 2





	Еда

Рейф напряженно вглядывался в приборную панель звездолета. Планета ему была незнакома — она не числилась ни в одном реестре, но чутье хищника подсказывало, что тут с едой ему однозначно повезет. Полгода он был на голодном пайке, ни одной живой души рядом, не из кого силы тянуть — сплошная досада. А жрать ведь так хочется!

При спуске планета преподнесла первый сюрприз: разом отказали все системы и приборы, «Стрела» будто умерла и куском дохлой органики просто рухнула вниз. Выползая из-под обломков, рейф костерил свое начальство последними рейфовскими словами: приказали — и лети! А если выжить не удастся? А если его самого сожрут? А если?..

И тут планета выдала сюрприз номер два.

— Круцио! — заорал странный абориген неприглядной наружности: с противными красными глазами, лысый, безносый и босой. Несколько аборигенов помельче и похилее прятались у него за спиной.

Рейф зашипел, желая напугать, и оскалил зубы.

— Круцио! — возмутился лысый. Но, похоже, у него что-то не работало.

Еда, хоть и страшненькая — все равно еда, решил рейф и двинулся к лысому. Было безумно интересно, куда он дел свой нос.

— Мой Лорд, попробуйте Аваду, — предложили лысому. Тот закивал и тоже оскалил зубы.

Рейф так и не понял, чего аборигены добиваются, но мелкие оказались вкусными, а тянуть из них жизненную силу было просто. Только они почему-то не старели, как те, с других планет, лишь орали так же громко. Когда очередь дошла до лысого, рейф решил выказать ему уважение и объяснил, что скоро сюда прилетит целый улей, и вот тогда… 

Тогда планета озадачила сюрпризом номер три.

Тот, кого звали Лордом, не орал и не извивался, силу свою отдавал неохотно, но при том сверкал красными глазищами так чудно и странно, что рейф заподозрил неладное. Он глянул вниз, в прореху дырявого одеяния лысого и оторопел: у его еды проявилась занятная реакция. И реакция эта была похабного свойства, гордо топорщилась и желала продолжения банкета. Рейф еще не видал, чтобы на впрыснутые феромоны так возбуждались. Лысый, похоже, и сам обалдел от своей реакции. Схватился когтистой пятерней и принялся радостно надрачивать свой член, подвывая от удовольствия в голос. Крупная головка все больше и больше окрашивалась кровью, сочившейся из крупных царапин, оставляемых когтями. Рейф выругался и отдернул руку от своей жертвы, так и не доев до конца. Аппетит совсем испортился. Гадость ведь какая! А лысый завозмущался, стал льнуть и просить еще. Что-то затараторил про лабораторию Салазара Слизерина, и что его, рейфа, надо там запереть и изучать, раз его какая-то Авада не берет, зато он ему, Лорду, не только уровень магии поднял, но и то, что годами как бы… видать, совсем не поднималось. Рейф сглотнул и отпрянул. Жуть какая, странные они все-таки на этой планете. Сбежать бы домой, да звездолет в ошметки, не собрать его теперь. Лысый все чего-то орал и орал, палкой какой-то в глаз и в горло тыкал. Рейф опять выругался и сбежал, удивленно подмечая на бегу, что лысый ничуть не постарел от выкачки сил.

Прошло два дня. Убежище себе рейф нашел на окраине какого-то города, забился в заброшенный дом в каком-то тупике Прядильщика. Там воняло травами, настойками и жуками. А еще пылью. Снова хотелось жрать.

— Круцио! — внезапно сказали ему в спину. Да что ж такое-то? Рейф взревел и обернулся. — Мне надо еще! Видишь, нос выправляется, волосы начали расти… Ты ж мой хороший, — зашептал сладостно лысый, — давай еще, а?

Рейф привычно выругался и сбежал через хлипкое прогнившее заколоченное окно.

— Сюрприз! — рявкнули пятеро в масках и плащах, возникая на его пути и тыкая в него палками. — Империо! Живо назад в дом! Омолаживаться сейчас будем.

Рейф медленно отступал назад и прикидывал, как легче отрывать им головы: все сразу или по одной, чтобы продлить себе удовольствие.

— Не действуют на него заклинания, очевидно же, — сказал тот, что по-хозяйки распахнул перед ним дверь в дом. Волосы у этого были, еще и длинные, черные, и пахло от него какими-то травами — странно и опасно. — Есть хочешь? Предлагаем бартер: ты нам омоложение, а мы тебе — сытую жизнь.

— Идет, — решил рейф, уже предвкушая легкую победу. К обычным феромонам добавить те, что стирают память жертве, совсем нетрудно. И будет у него каждодневный рацион из склеротиков, которые сами под выкачку силы станут подставляться. Зависимость ведь привить тоже легко.

— Сначала мне, — сказал лысый, приближаясь, когда все они опять забрались в пыльный старый дом. — Но приватно, без свидетелей. Северус, у тебя тут есть отдельная жилплощадь?

Тот закивал, как-то странно уставившись на рейфа. Неужели мысли прочитал? И сказал:

— Я тут просто привратником поработаю. Обеспечу нужный приток людей. Должен же хоть кто-то помнить, кто ты такой и как тебе угодить. К тому же я невкусный. Дементоры могут подтвердить.

— А как же омоложение? — не понял рейф. — Тебе оно не нужно?

— Сочтемся. Как-нибудь, — ответил он, и тут рейф понял, что разговаривали-то они мысленно, как у него на родине, в его первом, материнском улье. Во дела… Выходит, на этой планете странных чудиков полно. Да и опасных тоже. Пришлось принять условия и отдаться на волю судьбе. Домой возвращаться все равно не на чем, сигнал своим не переслать. Да и лишние рты тут не нужны, самому бы отъесться, отоспаться, этого, носатого, внимательно изучить…

— Мой Лорд, — сказал новоявленный привратник и почтительно склонился перед лысым, — прошу сюда, тут отдельная комната, при случае можно будет и привязать вас для надежности. Извините, оговорился, нашего друга привязать, разумеется. Ведь все для вашего удовольствия, исключительно для вашего…

Рейф плотоядно ухмыльнулся: с привратником ему, можно сказать, повезло! Когда-нибудь и чуток молодости ему подарит, ради взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, а может, и еще чего-нибудь в довесок…

Планета рейфу начинала нравиться.


End file.
